


Merry Holographic Christmas

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Aboard the USS Zeus [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/M, Hologram Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly joins Sherlock, John, and Greg for a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Holographic Christmas

MOLLY paused at the entrance to the holodeck. It wasn’t often she left the morgue, but Sherlock and John had invited her to a Christmas party, and had managed to get the computer to allow her to appear in the holodeck. It was a brilliant environment Sherlock had put together. An eclectic flat, full of things that reminded her so much of Sherlock and John, from the skull on the mantelpiece to the medical books on the shelves. 

With a deep breath she didn’t need, MOLLY stepped into the room, her face flushing as the three men turned toward her. John had helped her design this outfit, spending weeks with her going through the different hologram programs for something she liked, but she wasn’t sure how the others would like it. Not that she was worried about Sherlock, no. It was the third gentleman standing in the room that MOLLY was trying to please. Greg Lestrade, security officer.

"Molly, you look… Wow." Greg was staring unabashedly, eyes traveling from the silver bow in her hair to the rhinestone straps of the floor length black satin dress.

MOLLY’s cheeks flushed at his words, a grin spreading across her face. “You don’t think it’s too much for a simple Christmas party?” She was doing her best to ignore the smug smile she could see on John’s face, though she had to admit he had been spot on saying this one would strike the older man speechless.

"No, no not at all." Greg took a quick drink from his mug before he set the glass down on the table, "On you, it looks just perfect."


End file.
